An Imprint Thing
by shamlessromantic916
Summary: My name is Claire Young. I am a fifteen year old girl living in La Push, Washington, who happens to be in love with a thirty year old man who stopped aging at sixteen. Oh, and by the way, he is a werewolf. Welcome to my life.


Hi people of the internet! I am fairly new at this (This is my first story!) Any suggestions, comments, or ideas are totally welcomed!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they are completely and totally Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

Chapter 1

**_I hid behind the bushes in back of Aunt Emily's house. Struggling to muffle the sounds of my breathing, I waited for the pack to return. I didn't have to wait long. Within moments, I saw a flash of fur bound into the clearing in front of me; of course the russet brown wolf had beaten all the others back. Then, seconds later, the wolf was gone leaving a totally naked Quil standing in its place. My heart raced and I could feel the blush springing to life in my cheeks. Sweat off of Quil's perfect abs glistened in the morning sun. His toned, broad shoulders rippling, he obviously hasn't brought a shirt. He turns around finally sensing my presence. Chuckling softly and smirking at me, Quil slowly began to walk towards me. _**

**_"Claire?" he said. _**

**_"What?" I breathed back, trying with all my might not to stare pointedly at his chiseled abs… or lower down. _**

**_"Claire!"_**

"Claire! If you don't get up now you'll be late for school!" Uncle Sam yelled from the door way to my room. Crap, I mentally cursed my Uncle for his impeccable timing. I've had the same dream every night for the past week, yet somehow my subconscious refuses to let me talk to dream-Quil or get a good look at the goods. Ugh! I glance at the clock, its 7:30; I really am going to be late. After throwing on the nearest pair of gray oversized sweatpants, I quickly pull on my black scoop-neck T-shirt and highlighter yellow Converse high-tops and rush out of my room.

"Claire, you need to start getting up earlier, you need time for breakfast little lady!" Aunt Em scolds from the kitchen. "Emily, I am fifteen, almost sixteen now, I'm not little anymore! Plus, I still have breakfast see!" I say as I grab a granola bar triumphantly from the cabinet. Glancing at the clock again, I see its 7:50. Only five minutes to get to school or I get another detention, crap. "Love ya, Em!" I shout over my shoulder as I sprint out the door, shoving the granola bar in my mouth. Once outside, I start to head for my car, but stop in my tracks. There leaning on the hood of my old rusty Chevy was Quil Atera. The hottest boy, man or werewolf, that ever existed. I quickly thank God that werewolves have extremely high body temperatures because even though the autumn chill was setting in, I could count on the fact that I would get to see a shirtless Quil everyday of the week.

"Claire bear, tsk tsk running late again, "Quil said in a mocking voice, bringing me back to reality.

"I guess we are just going to have to make this a regular thing then." I joked back. Okay, I was half-joking. Every day, when it looked like I was going to be late for school, Emily would call Quil and he would come to give me a ride to school … on his back… with his super werewolf speed. I have to admit some days I wake up late on purpose just to see Quil in the morning. Recently, he's just starting showing up in the driveway in the morning. "Just get on my back Claire, you have 1 minute until the morning bell and as fast as far as I know we werewolves do not do time travel," Quil said, as he rolled his eyes at me. Whenever I was with Quil, I was either too busy ogling him to form a coherent thought or I was daydreaming about him. God, Claire, pull yourself together, woman! But still, laying on his back, my head resting on the crook where his neck meets his shoulder, and breathing in the woodsy, sweet scent that is so Quil, it is hard to maintain any self respect.

Too quickly we are at school, with fifteen seconds to spare. I jump off of Quil's back and he kisses me on the forehead. Wait what! Quil's lips are currently pressed on me. His soft, yet perfectly firm lips….OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! My heart rate must have spiked like crazy because I hear Quil quietly suppressing a chuckle. He pulls back, looking down on me with an amused smirk and a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Have a good day at school, Claire!" Quil says with a wave.

"See ya around," I fairly stutter. See ya around? What is he doing to me? That was so strange. Quil's never _kissed _me before! As I slide into my seat in Biology class, listening to the teacher is completely out of the question. I know Quil didn't kiss me on the mouth or cheek, but still Quil Atera the man I have been crushing on since the fourth grade just kissed me. I quickly scribble a recap of what just went down on a piece of notebook paper and slip it onto the desk behind mine where my best friend, Christie sits. I don't really know what just happened, but I think I know what I am doing after school today. Christie and I are driving to the Port Angeles for wardrobe boosts. AKA: push-up bras and thongs. I will be sixteen in just a week, the same age as Quil, physically at least. I think it's time for him to start noticing me.


End file.
